


All of You

by cavicanem



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, everything is good and nothing bad happens, just two girls being girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavicanem/pseuds/cavicanem
Summary: Miki and Miko go on a date and talk about Miko's new look.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say about this beyond i wrote it in less than 10 hours and barely edited it but i hope you enjoy it, miki/miko is the true real pairing of crybaby
> 
> i'm using memory for what miko's demon form looks like, there's no screenshots around that i could find

Miko was honestly surprised by how determined her girlfriend was to live as if nothing had changed. She walked alongside her as Miki chatted about something going on at school, she hadn’t been paying attention beyond listening to the lilting and happy tones of her voice and occasionally sneaking glances at her face. She had to be on the lookout for those so-called ‘demon hunters’, after all.

Miko had seen a few, but they luckily didn’t seem too interested in two high school girls carrying bags of convenience store food.

“Miko,” Miki said and Miko immediately snapped to attention.

_Like a dog,_ her demon body sneered.

_Like a person in love,_ her human heart responded.

“Yes?” She responded.

“Have you been listening to a thing I said?” Miki asked, and smiled slyly as Miko flinched slightly. “What would I have to talk about to get your attention, huh?”

“It's not that,” Miko defended, sighing. “I just need to keep an eye out. Doing both isn’t easy.”

“Then how about we go somewhere?” Miki suggested brightly. “Just us?”

“Like where? If you’re trying to suggest karaoke or something, everything is closed,” Miko said. She did wish she could take Miki on a proper date, dinner and a movie, whatever, but… She rolled her shoulders.

No use crying over spilled milk.

Or blood, more like.

“Let's…” Miki paused to think. “Let’s go to the school roof! It will feel like we’re sneaking off or something.” She giggled and Miko tried not to stare at the blush she could see forming on her girlfriend’s cheeks.

“Let’s drop this food off for the boys first, and then we’ll see,” Miko said and sped up her pace, though she was extremely tempted to drop the bags, turn demon, grab Miki and run immediately to the school. She imagined it for a moment. It would be nice.

“Plus there you would be able to let loose, if you wanted,” Miki suggested softly as she walked a bit faster to follow Miko.

“We’ll see,” Miko repeated.

It didn’t take them long to get home and drop off the food, Akira groaning happily and taking an entire bag for himself. The other boys took two bags, and Miko kept one for her and Miki. For their… date.

Date.

Miko again considered just grabbing Miki and running there as fast as possible.  She took a deep breath instead.  They walked there at a reasonable pace, Miki talking about stuff she had seen on Instagram this time. Inane normal things that people were still posting.

“People are still taking pictures of their pets?” Miko asked.

“Of course they are! I still post pictures of Tako,” Miki replied as she went to open the front door of the school.

The thunk of the lock answered them.

“Oh, no!” Miki tried to open the door again. “I didn’t think about that at all.” She looked at Miko despairingly. “Do you think any of the other doors will work?”

“Probably not, but let’s just go to the back,” Miko replied, turning to start heading that way. “I can get us up there.”

“Do you think that will be safe?” Miki asked, glancing around.

“Nobody’s here but us.” Miko took a moment to shut her eyes, to smell, to hear. She could hear the rustling of leaves. She could smell Miki’s perfume. She could hear a few birds flitting around nearby, the only animals with a chance of escaping hungry demons’ clutches. She sniffed again, only found Miki and the smell of rotting leaves, and opened her eyes satisfied. “Nobody.”

She paused and stared back at Miki, who had a hand clutched to her chest and her eyes wide, her small knuckles white. Miko felt a wave of shame and looked away, reaching up to touch the mandibles that had sprouted on her face.

“Let’s just get up there,” she mumbled and stepped back a few paces, taking off her varsity jacket and throwing her arms above her head to do a few runner’s stretches before she allowed herself to change. She listened to the rustle of Miki picking up her jacket from the ground.

It felt strange to suddenly expand and sprout limbs, so many legs, her head contorting, everything changing to reveal her true body as a demon. Yet, somehow, it felt natural. She wondered sometimes if she felt more at home like this, a giant spider, instead of her human body.

Miko shook herself, almost like a dog, to both stop her train of thought and fully acclimate to all of her legs. She looked to Miki, who she noticed had picked up and put on Miko's discarded jacket. She held back what would have been a scream of affection but ended up sounding like a high pitched hum. Miki was still white knuckled though and Miko flicked her head backward.

“Get on my back, I'll climb up.”

Miki approached with no hesitation, which Miko appreciated. Miko didn’t often take this form around her, let alone anyone else, but she knew she was frightening. Miki climbed onto her back and gently gripped her antenna, the groceries hanging from her wrist.

Miko easily scaled the side of the building, keeping herself angled so Miki wouldn’t have too difficult a time hanging on, and within a few moments they were on the roof. Miki hopped off, but placed a hand on Miko's abdomen.

“Wait.”

Miko tilted her head towards her, confused.

“Stay like this,” Miki said, her face serious.

“… Why?” Miko scrunched in on herself a bit, uncertain. She’d been feeling less of that lately. She didn’t like feeling it again.

“I…” Miki frowned and put a hand over her mouth, thinking before speaking again. “I want to see all of you.”

Miko wished this form had more room for expression and settled for raising her antennae.

“I mean, if you want. You don’t have to stay like that if you don’t want to,” Miki said and turned to walk to one of the benches and sit down. Miko followed her slowly, trying to keep her body low to the ground. She didn’t want to intimidate her. “But I don’t want you to feel like I don’t love you when you’re…” Miki paused again, then charged forward. “I still love you like this.”

“That’s… good,” Miko said, and wanted to slap herself for saying something so stupid. Miki laughed.

“And I want to get used to it. I don’t like flinching or wanting to cower when I see my girlfriend, you know?” Miki continued, taking out a few of the packaged rice balls. She looked at Miko, her face set in a determined expression. “I love you, okay? All of you. Even the demon bits. And stop crouching. I can tell.”

“Sorry,” Miko replied, feeling overwhelmed with love for her girlfriend as she rose to her full height. “… Thank you.”

Miki laughed again and Miko could feel her human heart soaring.

“You don’t need to thank me. I mean, having a spider girlfriend is pretty cool, right? I think I’m lucking out here,” Miki said, smiling as she unwrapped one of the rice balls. “Oh, wait… You can’t eat like that, can you?”

“God, you are being so simple about this… But, sure I can,” Miko said, wishing she could grin. “Toss it.”

Miki looked confused for a moment before she shrugged and threw the riceball to Miko underhand. The bright laughter that erupted from her when Miko caught it in her gaping mouth was something Miko made sure to burn into her memory.   


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter at [@cavicanem](https://twitter.com/cavicanem) if you want to follow me and talk about devilman!


End file.
